Mood Swing Mania
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura gets a necklace for her birthday but it makes her emotions run wild. While the guys try to help her Kiba isn't complaining about her new mood, especially when the mood is stuck on love and she is in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Mood Color Meanings

Red – Anger

Orange– Paranoid

Yellow – Happy

Green – Envy

Blue – Sad

Purple – Lazy

Pink – Love

Black – Depressed

White – Neutral

**X**

"Sakura!" the loud cries of Naruto could easily be heard over almost half the village and that only caused them to wince in pain at the volume.

"Here comes, Naruto." Sai gave a small wave to his fast approaching teammate.

"What gave him away, the loud screaming or his bright clothes?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and leaned against the bridge railing. He was already used to Naruto and his screaming.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried again once he finally reached his team and the bridge.

"What Naruto?" Sakura sighed; already her ears were starting to ring from Naruto's loud screaming. She's realized by now that no matter how many years go by, he will always be screaming something out of his big mouth.

"Happy Birthday!" he held a nicely wrapped package in his hands and a big grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you," she happily accepted the gift, already forgetting about his screaming. "You didn't have to get me anything though." With great care she unwrapped the present that was given to her and gasped in joy when she saw what it was. "It's beautiful." She stared happily at the necklace, a thin sliver chain and a white pendant. It was simple but still very pretty.

"I must say Naruto I'm impressed. Usually your gifts are not as impressive so I give you my congratulation son picking a nice gift." What Sai thought to be a compliment was really an insult in disguise.

Naruto was able to see through the fake compliment but he was already used to say insulting him without really meaning it. The guy was still learning so he would be patient and not scream at him. "Yeah…whatever." The best way to get Sai off this was to change the subject and fast. "I picked it up at a new shop in town. They sell all kinds of cool things." He explained how he got the gift and everyone was glad to know he got it at a real shop and not some prize from the ramen stand.

"Well whatever you got it doesn't matter," Sakura threw the package in the garbage nearby and put the pendant on. "I'm happy with my gift." She thanked her teammate age and looked at her reflection in the water with her new piece of jewelry.

"Glad to hear it, Sakura. Maybe after training we can all go by the store and I can show you all the cool things they have," Naruto perked up, thinking back to the new store he discovered. "When I bought the necklace it even came with a cool key chain!" he cheered, taking out the gray oddly shaped key chain from his pouch. It was shaped like an awkward raindrop with a row a colored buttons at the end and a white gem stone in the middle.

"What kind of necklace comes with a key chain?" Sasuke questioned, his eyebrow raised in a questioning fashion. The gift suddenly didn't seem too safe to him anymore.

"A cool one." Naruto frowned. Sasuke was always trying to take away his fun and make him look like a fool.

"Whatever," Sasuke only rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Let me see that key chain." He wanted to make sure that this gift wasn't anything that could cause them harm. After his days with Orochimaru and Madara he's learned that you can never be too careful.

"No way." Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, blocking him from taking away his key chain.

"I said let me see it." Sasuke went to grab it but Naruto dodged him, moving away from his grasping hand. "Damn it, give it to me Naruto!" Sasuke shouted hands grabbing Naruto's clenched ones and tried pulling the key chain out.

"Not happening!" Naruto shouted.

"Let go!" Sasuke shouted back.

"No, you let go!" Naruto tried kicking him but Sasuke was blocking him.

Unknown to them but while they fought their fingers started pressing the colored buttons and with their attention on each other they failed to notice that Sakura's necklace started to glow a different color.

"Wahh!" their fighting only stopped when Sakura fell to her knees and began crying.

"Sakura…? What's wrong?" Naruto and Sasuke hadn't moved from their spots, they were too shocked by their female teammate to move.

She sniffed, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I'm sad. You guys are fighting and it's all my fault!" her hands flew up to cover her tearstained face. "It's always my fault! I'm so useless!" she wallowed in shame, body trembling from her tears.

They were so focused on her crying that they didn't notice her stone was now the color blue. "No! It's not like that, Sakura." Naruto tried moving to console Sakura but he forgot that Sasuke was still holding his hand and pressed another button, the red button. "Everything's fine," he walked over to her, one arm around her sudden still form. "See, Sasuke and I aren't fighting because of you. We're just acting how we always do so it's not your fault. " He gave her a bright grin, hoping it would cheer her up.

"You're damn right it's not my fault!" Sakura screamed, punching Naruto in the face and sending him flying. "It was because of you two screaming at each other that I got a freaking headache!"

_"Who's screaming…?" _Sasuke and Sai both thought as they looked at the suddenly very angry Sakura.

"And what the hell are you two losers looking at?" Sakura snapped her attention on them in a flash.

"Nothing." Both boys said quickly, hoping to avoid a beating.

"I'm going to go check on Naruto." Sai said quickly, jumping into the trees and following after where Naruto went flying.

All that was left was now Sakura and Sasuke and the Uchiha hated to admit it but he was a little apprehensive about being left alone with his only female teammate. Her sudden mood changes frightened him.

"Well…!" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the Uchiha to make his move.

Sasuke didn't say anything, only made quick hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Fine! Run off you coward!" Sakura screamed into the open sky and with a long huff walked off the bridge where she deemed her so-called teammates abandoned her. "Wait till I get my hands on them." she marched her into the streets of the village, her new necklace glowing a bright red.

**X**

Naruto finally landed deep inside the forest of the Leaf and his head was spinning. He's taken a lot of hits from Sakura in the past but this one topped them all. He's never flown so far before in his life and while it was fun to fly the landing always hurt. He could feel his that his back was bruised and bleeding, and he was sure his shoulder was dislocated. He was in pain but it would be so much worst without the nine-tail fox. He hated having a demon inside him but if having amazing healing powers to help him recover after taking a blow like that, he'll take having a raging demon living inside him. It would come in handy if Sakura was going to be acting like this from now on.

"Looks like Ugly really went all out on you." Sai was crouching down above him, their two faces only a few inches apart, but Naruto didn't have it in him how creepy and wrong it really was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto didn't have the energy but Sasuke. He had just arrived and what he found disturbed him. They really needed to have a talk with Sai about personal space.

"I was consoling Naruto after being punched by Sakura." Sai explained, seeing nothing wrong in what he was doing.

"Right…" Sasuke wasn't going to argue with the ex-root member but instead reached out to help Naruto up. "So, any ideas as to why Sakura sudden freaked out?"

"Not a clue," Naruto rubbed his head as the pain shot through his body but it was slowly starting to decrease with the help of the fox's healing powers. "I mean, I've seen her get mad before never anything that before." When he thought back to how she acted he had to say that it wasn't anything normal.

"I agree," Sasuke may have missed a lot in his old friend's lives when he left the village but he could remember enough about them when he was on the team in the past. "Sakura's never acted this way before."

"You think she's under the influence of some weird jutsu?" Naruto suggested, thinking maybe an enemy snuck into the village late last night and put her under some type of mind control.

"Maybe?" Sasuke thought about it but wouldn't someone have picked up on the presences of an enemy if there was one. "Or she could be suffering from an old attack that could be causing her to act this way?" he knew all about how tragic battle could scar even the coldest of ninjas and change them into completely different people.

"But the only really tragic thing was the war and that's been over for a while." Naruto added, taking that theory away.

"Excuse me?" Sai raised his hand sheepishly, almost as if he was worried to give his opinion. "But I was wondering if anyone else noticed that Sakura's necklace color changed?" his question only caused more confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto wanted more detail so he could understand better what Sai was trying to say.

"Well," Sai cleared his throat, getting ready to give his explanation. "I say when you two were fighting that Sakura's necklace changed from white to blue suddenly and that was just before she broke down crying." He raised his arm, one finger out and pointing at Sasuke. "Then it changed again to the color red and that's when she got angry and punched Naruto. In fact her necklace is matching the color of the key chain perfectly."

Both Sasuke and Naruto froze for a moment, thinking back to Sakura and her new necklace before looking at the key chain and confirming that it was indeed the color red. "Way to go, Naruto." Sasuke groaned, he should have known it would be all Naruto's fault.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't know that stupid necklace would do this." Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke start scolding him like he was a stupid kid. "Let's just turn Sakura back to normal." He grabbed the key chain and pressed another button, hoping it was the one to turn Sakura back to her old self. He pressed the blue one.

"Don't press random buttons," Sasuke reached for the key chain, in the process pressing the black one. "You don't know what it'll do." He growled, trying to push Naruto away.

"Back off!" Naruto growled himself, pressing the orange button this time.

"Knock it off already!" Sasuke head butted him, pressing the purple button.

"Why don't you!" Naruto went to bite his shoulder, pressing the green button.

"Grow up!" Sasuke kicked him and hit the red button.

"Why…don't…you!" Naruto finally had enough and pushed Sasuke off him and in the process hitting the final button, the pink one. With the key chain in both hands of the two boys it went flying with Sasuke but instead of landing on the soft ground it collided with a nearby tree and broke.

"Hmm?" Sai pieced up the broken pieces and started at them long and hard. "Well this can't be good." He got the feeling that even with the controller broken Sakura still would be acting up.

"Oh man! Sakura's going to kill me!" Naruto paled, already thinking of the punches that would come from Sakura and her rage after she learns what he did.

"Speaking of Ugly, I wonder how she's dealing with all this? " Sai looked up at the sky, his mind thinking about how this would now affect Sakura and her mood swings.

**X**

Sakura growled as she walked into one of the open training fields, she didn't know why but she was really angry and she needed to take her anger out on something before she exploded. She hoped doing some training would cool her off but so far she was still angry. "What…the hell…is wrong…with me?" she cried, punching the tree with a fist full of chakra and making it snap in two and fall to the earth with a loud thud.

"Whoa, looks like someone is really worked up." Her attention was off the tree to whoever was standing behind her.

"What do you want, Kiba?" she crossed her arms and stared down at the Inuzuka and his companion. He better have a good reason for interrupting her.

Kiba frowned at how she was talking to him but he brushed it off. "Everything ok, Sakura? You seem upset?" he knew about her crazy temper and so far he had yet to receive one of the monster punches that she always gives Naruto and he wanted to keep it that way.

Sakura just scoffed and looked away. "It's none of your business but if you must know I'm pissed off because of my stupid team." At the thought of her group and how they just left her the anger she was feeling boiled over and she kicked down another tree.

"I see," Kiba could on wonder what her team did that could piss Sakura off so much. "Well forget about your team, I didn't come here to talk about them anyways." He gave her a bright smile and she finally noticed that he was standing with his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Inuzuka?" if he wanted to fight her then she would give him a battle to remember.

"Relax, it's nothing deadly." His grinned only widen as he showed her what was behind his back. "It's a present. Happy Birthday, Sakura." He and Akamaru both cheered for her, the gift was from both of them after all.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and moved to take the present. "Yeah well –!" she fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes and hands going up to wipe away the tears but too many were falling. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out, feeling suddenly so sad.

Kiba jumped into action, he wasn't sure what caused her to act this way but he wanted to console her. "Hey, it's fine. Everything's alright. There's really no reason to cry, Sakura." He didn't even see a reason for her to cry in the first place.

"Yes, there is," she sniffed, looking up at him with glossy green eyes. "I was so rude to you before and yet you were so sweet to me. You even got me a gift and I don't have anything for you. I'm a horrible person!" she cried even more.

"No, it's not your fault." Kiba had to fix things before they really got out of hand. "You said you were upset because of something your team did. It's understandable for you to e upset," he rubbed her back with one hand and held her present in the other. "Besides it's your birthday, it's tradition to give gifts on days like this."

"Kiba?" the Inuzuka jumped when he saw his two teammates looking at him and the crying Sakura. "Is everything alright?" Shino asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion as he watched the crying girl ball her eyes out.  
>"Did s-something happen to S-Sakura?" Hinata asked, worry showing in her bright eyes.<p>

"I'm not sure," Kiba answered honestly. "She suddenly just started crying."

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized again. "I'm totally embarrassing you in front of your friends. You must think I'm so stupid!" she turned away from him, so he couldn't see her pathetic face as she cried her eyes out.

"No, that's not it!" Kiba was starting to freak out himself. "I'm not thinking that. I could never think that about you, Sakura."

Sakura's cries finally stopped but in there places she let out a long sigh and curled into the fetal position. "You're sweet to say that but let's face it, I'm pathetic. A waste of the air and I don't deserve to call myself a shinobi. I shouldn't even be allowed to leave myself if I'm this awful." She went from crying to being depressed in a matter of seconds.

"No, you shouldn't say things like that." Not letting her depressing talk get to him, Kiba was determined to cheer her up. "You've been through so much; of course you deserve to be a ninja. An amazing one at that!"

"Really?" Sakura finally turned her head around to look at him. "Do you really mean that?" her eyes shining bright with paranoia. "Cause I'm always making such rookie mistakes. I cry at every chance and I'm always losing my temper and I'm too quick to use my fists. Not to mention my wide forehead and unnaturally pink hair. I mean really, who has pink hair. Freaks that is! I'm a freak. I'm betting that's what everyone is saying about me. Only they're not saying it to my face but thinking it instead to avoid hurting my feelings but that makes it even worst because than I don't know what I'm doing wrong and if I don't know that then I'll just keep making the same mistakes and –!" she finally stopped after Kiba put his hands over her rambling mouth.

"Why don't you take a deep breath and calm yourself down before you give yourself a heart attack?" he suggested and was beginning to wonder if he should take her to the hospital or Tsunade? She was acting very strange and it worried him.

Sakura only shrugged and sighed again, removing Kiba's hands from her mouth. "No way man, doing all that would take too much effort and effort is such a drag." She looked lazily up at the clouds, finding comfort in how the just easily floated on by, going wherever the wind takes them.

"Um…?" Kiba wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Have you been hanging out with Shikamaru?" he's only ever heard the shadow-nin talk like that. _"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura today?" _he's never seen her act this way before and he was starting to get really worried. By the looks his teammates had said they were all thinking the same thing. There was something wrong with Sakura.

While he was thinking of what would be the best way to get her to calm down when Akamaru started to whimper. "What is it boy?" his companion so his own worries for the pink-haired girl to his master. "I know, Akamaru, I'm worried about her too."

"Your so lucky, Kiba." His attention went back to Sakura and he saw a look of envy in her green eyes. "You're so lucky to have Akamaru. I wish I had someone as loyal as him by my side."

Kiba was honestly surprised. "You really mean that?" most people don't usually say that to him. He had to say he was a little embarrassed by it, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean he's always with you and by your side," she side again before clenching her fist in anger. "Unlike my stupid good-for-nothing teammates that can't wait to leave me!" she growled, anger starting to rise in her once again.

"I told you just forget about you teammates and whatever stupid thing they did." Once again he handed her the present. "Now open your gift before Akamaru does it for you." He was only slightly joking, he knew his buddy loved opening presents and he could already tell that he was itching to open this one.

A soft giggle escaped her lip as she gratefully took the present. "Why thank you so much, _Kiba_." He gulped at the way she said his name. It sounded almost like she was flirting with him, so soft and seductive.

_"But there's no way Sakura could be flirting with me? Or could she?" _he didn't a chance to ask because she turned her attention back on him once the gift was open.

"It's beauitful!" she squealed in pure joy at the cherry blossom bracelet shined brightly in the sun. It was a pure white bracelet with pink cherry blossom designs running all over it and in the middle was her name engraved with pink crystals. "I love it," she leaned in close. "I really do love it but not as much as I love you." Her hands held his cheeks as she placed her lips over his and kissed him.

Kiba's mind shut down, he couldn't believe what was happening to him and knew there was only one thing to do at this point. Kiss back. His arms went around her small body and kissed her back with as much passion as she was showing him. His teammate forgotten as he kissed the loving woman before him. "Sakura," finally when air because needed he gasped out her name. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura leaned in again, allowing the man she suddenly felt such a strong love for hold her in his strong and warm embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Kiba laughed out in pure joy and laid them both down on the ground so they could cuddle some more.

Akamaru wasn't sure what just happened but he was happy for his master and rested down next to both ninjas.

Shino and Hinata on the other hand were utterly shocked by the recent events that just took place.

"S-Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

They stared at the two ninjas happily whisper words of love to each and thought back to how Sakura was acting before but their minds couldn't come up with any explanation as to why Sakura suddenly acted like that.

"We should probably talk to her team." Shino suggested, hopefully they would have an explanation as to Sakura's strange behavior.

"Yes." Hinata agreed, wanting an explanation just as badly as Shino.

So with message to Kiba and Akamaru about where they were going the two jumped through the trees and searched for the members of Team Seven and hopefully find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Kiba walked happily down the streets of Konoha together, hands intertwined together and Sakura resting her head on Kiba's shoulder. They were the imagine of a perfect couple and that's what confused everybody. They didn't even know the two ninjas were interested in each other much less dating. So they all stopped and stared at the two shinobis and one giant nin-dog walk down the street together. It was really weird day for everyone in the Leaf.

"Kiba? You're not annoyed are you?" Sakura suddenly asked, her green eyes looking down at the ground.

"What would I be annoyed about?" Kiba couldn't the giant grin off his face. He was walking down the street of their village and holding hands with the woman he's always loved. He didn't see a single reason to be upset about.

"Well…it's just…everyone is staring." She was referring to gawking onlookers that still couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I thought it might be bothering you. Having all this unwanted attention on you." She started playing with her feet on the dirt floor.

"I don't really care what they're doing." Kiba pulled her in closer, one arm wrapped securely around her shoulder. "I only care what you think of me." He kissed the side of her face.

"Oh Kiba, I love you so much." Sakura was pleased that he wasn't upset and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Glad to hear it." Kiba felt his heart soar at her words. Finally, he finally had Sakura as his woman and he was loving every single second of it.

"Is that so?" Sakura ran finger up and down his chest, making little patterns with her nail. "Well why don't we go somewhere more private and you can tell me all about it." She leaned her head on his shoulder, making her body move in closer to his.

Kiba wasn't complaining. He wanted her as close as possible. "I'd like that." He whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her forehead before they made their way out of the busy streets of Konoha.

They walked together out of town and into one of the more secluded parts of the village. While they liked having everyone know they were in love, they liked it better to be by themselves with no one watching. When by themselves they didn't have to worry about anyone staring or making stupid comments or anything else that could bother them. So Kiba led them to and opened field, hidden behind a number of thick trees so no one could see them unless they were really looking.

"This place is amazing." Sakura instantly lied down on her back, the wind hitting her face felt so nice and the peace and quite was even better.

"Yeah, this place is really cool. I found this place when I was ten and I've been coming here ever since." Kiba laid down next to her, crossing his arms behind his head and Akamaru curling up next to him. "I like coming here on my days off. It's just so peaceful that I can forget about all the bad stuff." He smiled as the wind brought her scent to his nose. He loved smelling her; Sakura just had the perfect scent to him. One that he could find even if she was all the way in the Sand Village.

"Bad stuff?" Sakura turned over so she was on her side and facing him.

"Yeah," Kiba sighed, moving one arm so he could wrap it around her and bring her closer to him. "I came here the day I learned you liked Sasuke and how low my chances with you were." His cheeks were pink, he seemed embarrassed about telling her all this.

"Kiba?" Sakura snuggled closer, wanting to comfort her love. "Did me liking Sasuke really bother you that much?"

"Kind of," he tightened his hold on her. "I just hated how he made you cry all the time and how you and Ino stopped being friend because of him and even when he betrayed us that you still seemed to love him," he had a deep frown on his face, black eyes looking into her green ones and she saw the love and sorrow he was feeling. "You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you to just give up on him and start liking me. I won't have ever done anything to make you sad or unhappy or anything he ever made you feel." He pulled her into a strong hold, his head buried into her shoulder. "I loved you so much, I still do and I'm scared Sasuke is going to steal you away from me."

Sakura felt her heart beat so much faster and a strange feeling start to form. One would describe it at love but she already felt love for him so why would she just start feeling it? "Never," she returned the embrace, allowing herself to be consumed by his strong body. "Sasuke will never steal me away because my heart only belongs to you now." to prove what she said was real she leaned forehead and placed her lips on top of his. It was slow at first but it didn't take long for Kiba to pick things up, making her pink lips start to turn red from the force. They were swollen by the time they broke apart but she didn't seem to mind and neither did Kiba. "And if it's any consolation I always thought you looked really cute in your old jacket." She kissed his cheek before lying her head down on his chest.

"You did?" this was news to him. He hadn't known Sakura thought he looked cute in his old jacket. If he had he defiantly would have used it to get her sooner.

"Yep," She started tracing her finger over his chest again. "I thought you looked so cute with Akamaru sitting on you head, but I liked it a lot more when you had your hood off. I was able to see your face better."

"Is that so?" Kiba was rally enjoying this conversation. "Give me a moment." He entangled himself from the embrace to whisper something into his companion's ear.

Akamaru barked in reply and took off running.

"What was that about?" Sakura sat up after seeing the sudden interaction between the two Inuzukas. She was a little confused about what happened, Kiba loved Akamaru so why would he tell him to go away.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her again and had them both lying together on the floor. "You'll just have to wait and see when he gets back." he rested his chin on top of her short pink locks, taking in a nice deep whiff of her scent, and sighed in content with all that was happening. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment then this one right now.

"Come on," Sakura snuggled closer, wrapping her own arms around his body. She had no complaints about holding each other. "Tell me. I wanna know." she picked her head up, looking at him with wide innocent green puppy dog eyes.

Kiba felt his heart speed up and he had to bite his tongue to keep from talking. "That's not fair. I can't resist those eyes." usually he had no problems denying anyone who gives him puppy dog eyes, he hates it when people try that trick, but Sakura was just too cute and innocent and loving and freakin' perfect that he couldn't resist.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Perfect timing." Kiba gave a sigh of relief when he heard Akamaru coming their way. Thank goodness he had a fast dog, if he had come even a second later Kiba would have been spilling his guts, about everything. Slowly he detangled himself from Sakura and met Akamaru halfway, grabbing a certain item that was hanging from his dog's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sakura sat up herself, looking at her new boyfriend and waiting to see why he was suddenly acting so strange.

"I'll tell you, but you have to close your eyes first." he gave her a wide grin, keeping his hands behind his back and completely blocking her view of whatever it was that Akamaru delivered.

Not having any reason to argue she complied and shut her eyes. "Ok," suddenly she felt something wrap around her upper torso, it was warm and felt so comfortable she felt ready to take a nap. "Open your eyes." she did and gasped when she saw she was wearing his old jacket.

"Kiba..." she held tight to it, loving the feel of the old jacket. It fit her body surprisingly very well, the sleeves stopped a little above her wrist but all in all it fit her perfectly. It was nice and roomy but it didn't make her look frumpy or fat and that fur on the hood was so soft, just like the rest of the jacket. Oh yeah, she was ready to nap.

"It's too small for me but I figured it you liked it then you can have it. Besides, I got three more at home just like it." They both laughed at his little joke, slowly leaning back into each other and before long went back to kissing each other in the open field and away from the eyes of others.

Or so they thought.

"Well this is unexpected." Shino commented from his hiding spot in the tree.

"Yes, this most certainly is." Sai agreed with him, silently taking notes. This whole thing about relationship between a man and woman are still new and unknown to him and he wasn't going to miss his chance on taking notes.

"I wonder how long the effects of the necklace will last?" Shino looked down over at Sakura where he found the pendant that Naruto had given her earlier, and sure enough it was glowing a bright pink.

"What I want to know is why Kiba has not picked up anything different about Sakura? I thought his sense of smell was supposed to be the best?" Sai asked the Inuzuka's teammate, if anyone understood Kiba then it would be his best friend and long time teammate.

"Yes, it is. That is why I am using my bugs to block our scents." Shino answered, showing his swarm of black insects that were effectually blocking both their scents and keeping Kiba from discovering them. "I'm assuming the necklace does not change her scent, merely her brainwave patterns one how she thinks and feels. If there is any change in scent at all Kiba is most likely only picking up on new pheromones she is letting out."

"I see." Sai wrote down all that he was told, taking in every detail of what was going on around him. It was all so fascinating. "Could there be any other reasons for him not to notice a sudden change?" he asked, notebook ready for any answer.

"Where there is one other reason," Shino spoke out slowly, his eyes although hidden behind his shades were focused on Kiba. Sai waited for his reply, hands ready to write down whatever the bug-nin said. For him to speaking in such a way must mean something important. "The only other reason I can think of is that," Sai gulped, ready and waiting. "He's an idiot."

That's was not the answer he was expecting to hear. "He's an idiot." nevertheless he wrote it down. "Now please explain, why is he an idiot as you say?" he knew the word, Sakura often called Naruto the same word but that was usually when Naruto did something she deemed stupid. Yet he had been watching Kiba for a good hour and he had not seen anything that he could deem Naruto Stupid.

Shino merely fixed his glasses, not at all fazed by Sai's question like most people would be. "Kiba has had feelings for Sakura ever since the academy. It's likely he hasn't noticed a difference in her because his emotions are getting the better of him and blocking is judgment."

"And this is why you called him an idiot?" Sai asked, wanting to be absolutely sure about today's events.

"Yes. He should be more aware of her sudden behavior change instead of acting like a fool that just landed on Cloud Nine." Shino replied, watching his teammate. After this was over he was going to have to speak to him about being more aware of his friend's behavior.

"I see," Sai wrote all this down before asking a very important question. "Shino?" he grabbed the bug-nin's attention, his face completely blank but serious. "What exactly is this Cloud Nine?"

**X**

"Man, this is so boring!" Naruto groaned, his arms crossed behind his head and a frown plastered on his face.

"Stop whining and just do your job." Sasuke ignored his teammates whining and stuck to the job he was assigned to do.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed, blue eyes looking out the window and up at the passing clouds. "Why'd grandma Tsunade have to assign us to such a boring mission?" he sighed again, thinking back to what just happened in the Hokage office a few moments ago.

/Flashback/

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had been on their way to see Tsunade when Hinata and Shino caught them halfway and explained what they just witnessed between Sakura and Kiba. They all decided then to hurry to the building and get help before things got more out of hand and Kiba ended up with a broken heart or a broken body. _

_"So let me get this straight, you gave Sakura a necklace for her birthday and now because of that it is controlling her emotions?" the Hokage of the Leaf Village asked the five ninjas standing in her office. "And because of you two fighting the only remote broke and now Sakura, my apprentice, is stuck in the love mood and believes she is in love with Kiba Inuzuka?" _

_"Yep." Naruto nodded, saying that about summed it all up._

_Tsunade took in a deep breath. "You moron!" She punched Naruto and sent him flying out of the office and onto the streets of Konoha, unconscious and bleeding. "Do any of you have any idea how much trouble we're in now? The Inuzuka Clan is known for being very protective and caring for the ones they're involved in. If Kiba finds out Sakura is only in love with him because of a necklace it could result in the entire clan turning against us." she slammed her fist down on her desk, smashing it into tiny pieces and making Ton-Ton and Shizune cower in the corner in fear. "Sai and Shino I'm assigning you two to watch over Sakura Haruno and Kina Inuzuka. If there are any signs of Kiba finding out about the necklace I need you to intervening. The rest of you, drag Naruto's butt to that stupid store where he bought the necklace and check out the rest of their products. This may be the enemy trying to take control of the village." _

_"Yes ma'am!" they didn't argue, neither of them wanted to face their Hokage's wrath, so they left the Tower and went out to do the jobs they were assigned. _

/End Flashback/

"She didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto rubbed his cheek, it was still numb and in pain from the hard attack of her insane power. Sometimes she scared him more than Sakura did. "Are you guys almost done?" he was bored and wanted to get out of here and get some ramen.

"J-Just a f-f-few more m-minutes, N-Naruto." Hinata answered him, trying to reassure him that they wouldn't be too much longer. She and Sasuke were assigned to use their special eyes to look at every piece of merchandise in the store while Naruto kept watch for anyone that could interfere.

"Just stop complaining and come over here," Sasuke called him over to the register where the store's owner was behind the counter.

"How can I help you young man?" surprisingly it was an old woman who ran the small store and that made all three of them wonder if this really was an enemy attack they sent the wrong decoy.

"Do you remember this guy?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto, his sharingan activated and looking to see if this old woman was lying or really an old lady and not a genjutsu.

"Why yes," she fixed her glasses that looked three sizes too big to fit her face. "He came by early this morning and bought a nice necklace."  
>"The necklace you sold him is messing with our friend's emotions." Sasuke added.<p>

"Well of course, he bought a mood necklace. My little nephew helps me design all my items. He says it was designed to help a person handle their emotions better." The old lady smiled slightly, proud of her nephew for helping her.

"Can we talk to your nephew?" Sasuke asked, wondering if this nephew was actually a spy.

"I'm sorry, he's on his honeymoon right now." she replied and they groaned. Now they had to track him down.

"Um...excuse me?" Hinata spoke up. "T-The necklace r-remote b-broke before. I-is there any way f-for us t-to get our friend back to normal w-without it?"

"Of course! All you have to do is remove the necklace." her words caused all three of them to groan. They hadn't expected such a simple answer.

"T-Thank you." Hinata thanked the woman and the three ninjas left the store.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"For now, Hinata you report back to Lady Tsunade on what we just found out. Naruto and I will report to Sai and Shino and let them know what we need to do." Sasuke replied, sending Hinata off and leaving him and Naruto behind.

"And what is it we have to do?" Naruto wasn't too sure.

"Somehow we have to get that necklace off of Sakura without Kiba noticing." Sasuke said before jumping off to find their other two teammates and finish their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Kiba were still in the open field, holding each other in their arms and whispering sweet nothing's into the other's ear when Naruto and Sasuke showed up and explained to Shino and Sai what they learned. "Ok, so we all know the plan. Get the necklace off Sakura without Kiba seeing it happen." they knew the plan but it was easier said than done. Kiba was paying none stop attention to Sakura so getting it off her without him noticing was going to be difficult if not impossible.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked, watching his teammate make-out less than three feet away from him.

"First I think we should find a way to separate them. It'll be easier to get the necklace without Kiba's watchful eye." Sasuke suggested and they all agreed.

"So who is going to distract dog boy?" Sai questioned, notebook out and ready to take more notes. This was a very interesting day and he did not want to miss anything that could help him better with his social skills.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, silently agreeing on the same thing. "Shino."

"What?" the bug-nin was not please how he was being forced to do their dirty work.

"Come on, you're Kiba's teammate so he won't kill you if you ask him to leave Sakura alone. If one of us asks he'll think we're trying to steal her away from him and the guy will go berserk on us." Naruto replied and Sasuke agreed by nodding his head. There were moments when Naruto made a lot of sense and this was one of those moments.

"Fine," Shino jumped down from the tree. "But I'm expecting to all to act quickly. He won't leave her alone for too long." with that said he walked towards his teammate.

"Let's move." Naruto and Sasuke jumped along the trees, keeping cover within the leaves while Sai stayed behind in case Shino needed some backup.

The couple being unaware of what was happening around them were enjoying themselves, sunbathing in the field and still holding each other. Smiles on both their faces as they did nothing but lay together. Only when a shadow loomed over them did they take notice that they were no longer alone. "Shino? What are you doing here?" Kiba questioned his best friend, one arm behind his head and the other holding Sakura to his body.

"I came here to talk you to. It's about Kurenai and her son." Shino knew exactly what needed to be said to get Kiba away from Sakura. He was loyal to those he loved and he cared for their old sensei as if she was his own mother, so hearing she had a problem made his protective self come out.

"Is she alright?" while he had been enjoying himself, Kiba was not about to leave Kurenai high and dry. If she needed his help then he would help her. "Did something happen?" he reluctantly stood up on his feet, leaving Sakura to sit up on the ground alone.

"Not really but could we move out of ear shot of other?" Shino looked down at Sakura, trying to not insult her or else Kiba would kill him. "I am sorry, Sakura, but Kurenai asked only members of Team Eight know of her problems."

"Of course not," Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "I understand Kurenai-sensei's reason for privacy and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Isn't she great, Shino?" Kiba felt his chest swell up in pride at how his girlfriend was acting. "Sweet and respectable of others," he fell to his knees and engulfed Sakura in a giant hug. "Is she perfect or what? I can't wait to tell ma and Kurenai how well our relationship is going?" he kissed the side of face, which had the girl in his arms giggling and attacking him with her own kisses.

_"Can you even call it a relationship?" _Shino wondered, watching to two exchange a kiss before Kiba followed him. Sure she loved him now but after the necklace comes off Sakura will return to how she felt before and it'll end with a heart broke Inuzuka. _"Let's just hope Tsuande has a very long mission for him to vent his pain." _the bug-nin sighed, already seeing the raging anger his teammate would unleash upon the village.

With Kiba now gone Sakura laid on her back and looked up at the open sky, green eyes sparkling as she awaited her return for her boyfriend. It was just her and Akamaru now.

"So how should we go about getting Akamaru from Sakura?" Sasuke pondered, sitting in one of the thick branches of a nearby tree. "If we're not careful Akamaru will alert Kiba of what we're doing." they needed a way to distract the giant nin-dog without it calling to its master.

Naruto got a wide grin on his face. "Leave that to me," he gave a light chuckle, already enjoying himself and his plan. "Transform!" with a small burst of chakra he changed his body from a human's to a cat.

"And how does turning into a oddly colored cat help us?" Sasuke had one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the brightly orange colored cat. He's seen some cats with orange color fur but Naruto overdid it on the fur coloring and now it was almost a neon orange.

"It's simple," he jumped down from the tree, landing on his four paws and grinning back up at Sasuke. "No dog can resist chasing a cat so while Akamaru runs after me, you get Sakura to give you the necklace and we'll have this mission done in time for ramen." with that said he ran off to the giant white dog.

"Huh?" Sakura had been resting peacefully when she heard the faint sounds of a cat. Scanning her eyes over the area she found the cat and sweat dropped when she got a good look at it. "What a weird cat." the bright orange cat looked like it was slanting its way over to them, a giant grin on its face and it seemed to be chuckling. "Really weird." she's never seen a weird cat like that before.

_"Hey! Who is she calling weird?" _Naruto pouted and glared at Sakura which only caused her to think the cat was even stranger. _"Whatever, I have other things to do." _he set his attention on Akamaru. Walking over to the giant white dog he lightly tapped his black nose and when he saw his two eyes opening Naruto let out a nice meow to really get his attention. _"Alright, let the chase begin." _he prepared himself for the running that would come.

Only Akamaru didn't act like he had expected. The giant dog merely let out another yawn and went back to sleep. "Stupid," Sasuke jumped down next to his cat-formed teammate. "Akamaru is a ninja dog, he's been trained not to chase cats." With his arms crossed and a sigh he told the blonde what was basic knowledge among ninjas.

"If you knew that then why didn't you tell me!" Naruto hissed up at him.

"Because we learned it back at the academy." Sasuke only shook his head. He should have known that Naruto wouldn't remember that. Their academy days were mostly of him planning tricks on everybody.

"Argh! You have got to be kidding me!" annoyed that his plan failed, Naruto started screaming at Akamaru. "Come on, you overgrown dog! Chase me already you sorry excuse for a stupid pony!" he let out his rage but he might have let out a little too much. In a flash Akamaru was up on his feet, black eyes glaring and teeth bared. He was letting out a deep low growl that spoke volumes of the rage he felt for the cat.

"Too much?" Naruto chuckled before screaming and ran, Akamaru right on his tail.

"Akamaru?" Kiba looked in the direction of his dog and saw he was chasing after what seemed to be a screaming cat. "What are you doing?" he ran after his companion, wondering what could have caused him to chase cats.

"Well that could have gone better," Sasuke only sighed and moved to finish their mission. "Sakura." he called to her, making her sit up and look at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she hadn't been expecting him to show up. She figured he would be off somewhere training or on a mission even.

"Just cause," he shrugged trying to seem casual. "Look, I know this probably sounds weird but I need you to give me your necklace." he got to his knees, sitting in front of Sakura and reaching out a hand for her to give him the piece of jewelry around her neck.

"My necklace? What for?" she didn't understand why the Uchiha wanted her necklace so badly.

"Look there's no time to explain, just give it to me." he reached for the necklace but Sakura slapped his hand away.

"No, I'm not giving you my necklace." It was a present and she wasn't going to give it away. Naruto was nice enough to give it to her and it would be rude to just give away a gift.

Sasuke didn't have time to be fooling around. "Look, just give me the necklace and I'll explain later." this time he did grab the jewelry but Sakura grabbed his hand, trying to get him to release it.

"Let go!" she growled, using one leg to push him off.

"Just give me it!" he grunted, trying to do this without hurting her.

"No!" she cried.

"Sakura, would you just - "

"Ahh! Help me!" Naruto came running back, with a growling Akamaru behind him. Sasuke had to push his body to the ground to avoid getting hit as the cat and dog came running right at him.

"Stupid Naruto." he rolled his eyes at how his teammate was behaving. He was causing more problems than actually helping.

"Um...Sasuke? Can you get off me?" with his attempt to avoid getting hit Sasuke had pushed himself down on the ground and he brought Sakura down with him. Now he was sitting up, one hand still holding her necklace and the other hand by her head. All in all it looked more like he was trying to violate her than actually help her.

**"Uchiha...!" **both looked up and saw a very angry Kiba Inuzuka standing above them. **"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" **it could be their imagination but it looked like his entire body was on fire. His hands were balled into fists and his body was shaking, eyes glaring daggers at the man that was still sitting on top of his woman.

"Look, it's not what it looked like," slowly Sasuke up and off of Sakura, his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. "It's just a misunderstanding." he just had to explain himself and everything would be alright.

"Is that so?" he stopped growling but his eyes still glared at the Uchiha. "Then explain that!" he pointed behind them where Akamaru had in his mouth a teary eyed Naruto. He took the transformation justu off when the white dog tried eating him.

"Loser." Sasuke sighed, this mission just got a lot more complicated.

"I think I know what's going on," Kiba had his hands down at his sides, shoulders back and head help up high. He was trying to size up Sasuke. "You and that stupid fool are trying to steal my woman!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. He understood where he got that logic for Naruto but he's never once shown any interest in Sakura that way. "You know I don't like her."

"Or is that what you wanted us all to think?" Kiba was grinning now. "I bet you were taking your sweet time because you thought she would never leave you but now Sakura loves me and you just can't stand it."

_"Where is he getting his facts from?" _Sasuke could only shake his head.

"I don't know what you were planning but it won't work. Sakura is now mine and I'm giving her up even if it kills me." he held a determined smile, happy to finally put the Uchiha in his place.

"Kiba," Sakura blushed at his words and ran over to throw her arms around him. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I love you some much!" she held tight to his strong arms, sighing happily when she felt him wrap one arms around her waist.

"Sakura?" Suddenly Sai appeared behind her and with him were Tsunade and Hinata. "I am sorry to bother you but can I please see your necklace for a moment?"

"Again? What is so important about a piece of jewelry?" she didn't understand what the obsession was with her necklace.

"Please. It's really important." Sai gave her one of his smiles. It was still fake but it held some genuine feel to it.

With a sigh she agreed and took it off. "Fine, but I don't understand what the big deal is...!" with the necklace now off she was no longer under the effects of the mood necklace and her head was spinning. "Urgh? What happened?" she held her head as a wave of dizziness overtook her.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kiba held her close, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"She'll be fine," Tsunade stepped in now. "She's just a little tired and needs some rest. Come along, Sakura." with a few hand signs Tsunade poofed them away.

"What?" Kiba was confused and turned to Sai for answers. "So why did you need her necklace."

"It would seem that the store which this was purchase from accidentally put this on sale when it was never meant to be sold. We were asked to return this but it seems things have gotten out of hand." he was talking about Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba seemed to accept this answer. "Whatever," he just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his head. "Come on, Akamaru. Let's go see Kurenai-sensei."

With that the two Inuzukas left the field and leaving behind two confused males.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as Hinata helped him up.

"What I said about Kurenai having a problem with her son was the truth. She didn't have anyone to watch him while she goes for her doctor's appointment so she wanted me to ask if Kiba could." Shino explained his part.

"And Tsuande?" Sasuke asked.

"W-We were w-worried about what K-Kiba would do once the necklace came off h-her so Tsunade d-decided t-to come down and help." Hinata explained the Hokage's sudden appearance.

"So how'd you get Sakura to give you the necklace?" Naruto questioned Sai.

Sai dug into his pouch and pulled out a book. "Well this book says that if you want something from a friend you should always ask nicely." his explanation just gave the two headaches.

"I'm going home." Sasuke just wanted to get out of there.

"I need some ramen." Naruto was the same.

The two jumped away from the field and away from the large headaches that they felt forming. This was a very long day.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sakura," Naruto whined as he and his team made their way to the bridge to meet Kakashi. "I said I was sorry." after the necklace came off Sakura punched him right in the face for giving her such a dangerous gifts. It would seem she was fully aware of everything that happened while the necklace made her change moods.<p>

"Next time check the merchandise before you give it to someone." she scolded, both her hands holding the jacket Kiba had given her yesterday. She felt terrible about making him believe she loved him when it was actually the necklace and giving back the jacket was just going to hurt him even more.

"Sakura!" They all jumped when Kiba and Akamaru came running towards them. "I missed you." in a flash he had his arms wrapped around her small form.

"But you just saw me yesterday." she replied weakly. She had hoped she would have more time before she broke his heart and him hugging her like this was only making her feel more guilty.

"I know but we didn't see each other at all after the Hokage took you away so I didn't get to take you out on a date." he told her why and kissed her forehead, slowly making her heart melt away at the guilt.

"Oh...I see." he didn't see her because she was hiding. After she was back to her regular self she was too embarrassed to face him.

"Hmm?" Kiba finally seemed to notice that something was wrong. "Hey, how come you're not wearing my jacket?" he pointed to the article of clothing that was in her hands.

"Um...that's because...?" she couldn't come up with a good reason so she decided to just tell him the trust. She just needed to get it over with, almost like she was ripping off a band aid.

"Do you not like it or did I do something to make you unhappy?" of course that was easier said than done. He was giving her such sad eyes, full of worry for her and the fear that she hated him.

"Well...I...I...um...!" she gulped as she looked into those eyes and felt her heart screaming at her. "I'm not wearing it because..." she groaned and finally spoke. "It's too hot." her reply made her teammates fall over in shock.

"Too hot?" Kiba looked confused.

"Yeah, it's just too hot for me to wear this and I don't want to get it dirty." she was lying through her teeth but she figured that was better than a heartbroken boy.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "You're so cute." he hugged her once more in a gentle embrace and this time she hugged him back. "I love you, Sakura." he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah, about that," she looked up at him. She had one more problem to fix. "I know that I said the same thing yesterday and I thought about it over and I'm thinking we might be moving too fast. So do you think we can take things slow?"

Instead of getting mad at her like any other guy would have Kiba smiled at her and held her hand in his. "Of course. Whatever make you happy." he was grinning ear to ear. "Now come on, let's go on that date!" He lead the way and she followed.

_"Well he is really sweet and it's not like it would kill me to date him. Kiba is a great guy." _she remembered all the things he said and did with her yesterday and it had her cheeks glowing pink. Being his girlfriend wasn't such a bad thing, actually it was really nice.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late guys. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi finally appeared and he was surprised to find Sasuke and Naruto lying down on the ground.

"That's it, I give up!" Naruto cried up to the sky.

"Same. I'm done." Sasuke was right there with him.

Kakashi looked at the two of them before turning to Sai. "What just happened?" he asked.

"It would seem Ugly is now dating dog-boy." he replied, writing down everything he just witnessed in his notebook.

"Ok?" Kakashi still didn't understand what was going on but decided it was better not to ask any questions.


End file.
